1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas pump and more particularly, to a highly airtight gas pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional gas pump is composed of an outtake valve, a stopper, a gasbag assembly, a plurality of intake plug, and a control bar, controlling ascent or descent of the control bar via a motor for oppressing and inflating each gasbag of the gasbag assembly. When each gasbag is oppressed, the air is sucked into the gasbag through each inlet. When each gasbag is inflated, the air is expelled out of the gasbag through a valvular piece. In this way, the purposes of air charging and discharging can be reached.
However, in the aforesaid structure, the number of the components of the conventional gas pump are numerous and they are manufactured individually and then put together, so the assembly of those parts becomes a trouble and the parts are subject to malposition therebetween in the process of the assembly to bring adverse effect to the overall airtightness. In this way, overgreat noise may happen while the air is being charged into and discharged from the gasbags. Thus, the conventional gas pump needs further improvement.